Light emitting diodes, LEDs, are employed in a wide range of lighting applications. As LEDs have the advantage of providing controllable light in a very efficient way, it is becoming increasingly attractive to use LEDs as an alternative light source instead of traditional incandescent and fluorescence light sources. Furthermore, LEDs are advantageous since they may allow for simple control in respect to e.g. dimming and color setting. This control may be realized through wireless radio frequency communication allowing for integration with e.g. wireless home automation systems, etc.
A challenge with LEDs is that heat generated by the LEDs is mainly dissipated in a non-lighting direction, in comparison to e.g. an incandescent light bulb dissipating heat in the direction of the light. The heat generated by the LEDs during operation hence needs to be handled efficiently. This is usually taken care of by a metal heat sink which is, at least, arranged to dissipate heat to the ambient air of the environment. However, the provision of a metallic heat sink in e.g. close vicinity of wireless communication antennas provides for a problematic environment since the bulky metal may interact, through loading and shielding, with the antenna to negatively impact the quality of radio communication.
US 2011/0 006 898 presents an approach to solve this problem. Specifically, in US 2011/0 006 898, an antenna element is positioned on the surface of the heat sink. However, such implementation introduces complicated signal connection paths, resulting in an expensive end component. Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements in terms of e.g. cost efficiency and wireless signal communication quality improvements, etc.